


Showoff

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dad Lance is hot, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, I rated it T because Lance is flaunting it on purpose, Lance is a Tease (Voltron), Shirtless, married plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Pidge has arrived at the pool. To her embarrassment, Lance has decided to show off his muscles.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Showoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sue_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue_r/gifts).



> For the marvelous Sue, who never fails to make me smile with their art and is always kind and fun to interact with on discord. It's not much, but I hope you get a smile out of it!

Lance - curse his name for a thousand generations - knows exactly what he is doing. Pidge knows this the moment their gazes lock from across the water. 

The bedevilled smirk he wears as he watches her enter the Galaxy Garrison pool area sends a shiver down her spine, teasing her senses. She growls back - because whatever he has planned is a surprise and Pidge covets knowledge - to which he has the audacity to wink at her. The upward curve of his mouth twitches on purpose and Pidge can almost hear the infernal clicking noise even from as far away as she is. She’s been its recipient enough times to have committed it to memory.

In a deliberate show, he sucks in his stomach while pulling off the shirt that denotes him as the lifeguard. The action reveals his abdomen, toned from years of competitive swimming and fighting on the front lines of an intergalactic war. He turns towards her, hand on his hips and still smirking as he daintily drops the shirt to the ground beside the lifeguard tower. Lance then grabs hold of the ladder and places one bare foot on the first step. He sticks his butt out into the air and wiggles it.

The show is all for her, there’s no one else at the pool. If Pidge weren’t enjoying this little courtship display - because she very much is - she’d be thankful he wears his old Altean swim trunks rather than his speedo.

Lance scoots to the top of the lifeguard tower, making extra sure to sashay his butt the entire way, and settles into his seat. He breathes in deep and blows her a kiss.

Pidge huffs, adjusting her wide brimmed hat to hide the infernal blush on her face.

A tug on her swimsuit cover begs her attention.

“Mom,” Leonardo asks tentatively. “Why is Dad acting weird?”

Another, more insistent tug on her other side. “Can we get in the pool now?” Estrella says as she jumps up and down in excitement.

The twins, near spitting images of their insufferable father who sits atop the lifeguard tower, stand with bated breath to have each of their questions answered.

“Your father is...being your father,” Pidge settles for with a defeated sigh. The years of being a Paladin and now a father have matured Lance beyond anything Pidge ever could have imagined while they were still cadets in this very facility.

He also hasn’t changed a bit. He still loves adventure, loves his family, and loves to embarrass his wife while showing off what he knows is an absolute unit of a body.

Pidge loves that about him and hopes he never changes. This is the boy she crushed on and the man she is still in love with.

“And yes, go swim,” she says, eager to sit down. This pregnancy isn’t nearly as agonizing as the twins were, but she is going to play the expecting mother card and lie on the beach chairs in comfort and shade. Lance has the kids’ safety covered.

“Woo hoo!” Estrella whoops, flinging her arms and the bright orange pool noodle into the air. “Pool time!”

“Stella! Wait for me!” her brother yelps as Estrella walks as fast as possible towards the shallows. “Be careful!”

Pidge sets the beach bag down and sits herself on a chair, putting up her feet in relaxation. A kick inside her uterus makes her laugh. She pats her belly.

“Don’t worry, you’ll join in on the fun soon enough, Peanut." Just a few more weeks and the baby will be here. "We’re a weird bunch, but,” Pidge looks up to see Lance already down from his post and splashing around with the kids in the water, “it’s full of love and we can’t wait for you to be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your plance family has enough angst Sue, I wanted to give them some fluff before it all happens. Thank you for sharing Leonardo, Estrella, and Lu with us. <3
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/)! Please leave a comment if you liked it! I'm anxious to know what you liked!


End file.
